


Valkyrie

by NaturaITea



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: F/M, hoo boy i hope i can update this consistently, pls i love them boys, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturaITea/pseuds/NaturaITea
Summary: You weren't quite expecting much out of life, but suddenly you've found yourself in a strange castle. Life takes a turn, and you've found yourself become part of a group called the Phantom Thieves. And well, it seems that you've got someone special to fight for. [VARIOUS PERSONA 5 ROYAL X READER]
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Amamiya Ren/Kurusu Akira/Reader, Kitagawa Yusuke/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Sakamoto Ryuji/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 103





	1. .01

“En guarde.”   
  
You breathed in deeply, feeling the nerves flow through your veins and drain away as you took your stance. Electricity sparked in blood, leaving goosebumps travelling all over your skin underneath the white suit. Your eyes narrowed as you studied your opponent from across you. An overconfident air radiated from your opponent as she stared you down. As your eyes scanned her over once more, you felt a small smirk push up the edges of your lips.   
  
“Pret.”

You felt your muscles tense up, ready to strike. But you knew it was too early still. You breathed out as you forced your muscles to relax for a second longer. Your hand held the epee in your hand carefully, yet securely. You’ve been training for this moment.    
  
“Allez!” 

As the referee called out, you felt your body bounce back and forth. Your eyes watched your opponent carefully, keeping both yourself and her on your toes. One too aggressive move could easily be punished. You hopped back a bit as you saw the epee move a bit more forward towards your arm. With a small frown, you feigned a small thrust forward, making her back off. You two were at a small stalemate, neither one wanting to risk it for the game.    
  
The squeaks of your shoes rubbing against the platform seemed so distant in your head. All you could hear is your steady heartbeat and the deep breaths that you forced yourself to make. Your eyes scanned your opponent once more, searching for some sort of weak point. 

_ ‘There! _ ’ Your mind screamed. Time seemed to slow down as you found this opening in your opponent. You lunged forward, the smirk on your face growing. As you glanced up briefly, you held in a chuckle as even through the thick mesh you could see the shocked expression on your opponent’s face. You felt your epee make contact as the jury called out the point. Backing up, your eyes widened in delight as you looked out to the crowd of people in the room. 

Whoops and hollers spread across the arena as the jury called out the scores. “Another success for the fencing queen, [Last Name]-san!” You threw your arms up in victory as you indulged in the victory. You closed your eyes as you felt yourself relax. Turning to your opponent, you smiled and thanked her for the good game as you have a short bow. Humbled by your victory, she returned the sentiment.    
  
“I’d love to have another bout with you again, [Last Name]-san.” She said as she straightened herself up from her bow. You grinned in return and replied saying you’d love to have another one as well. As overconfident as she was in the beginning, she was a skilled player. Plus, she knew when she was beat.

As the crowd began to die down and disperse, you sighed as you walked off the platform over to the locker room. With a satisfied sign, you took off your helmet and set down your epee. You stared at the weapon for a moment before mentally taking note that you’d have to sharpen your skills on the foil and sabre once more. While it was fun doing the epee, the others were still important to you.   
  
You decided to save that thought for later, as now you needed to change out of your suit. You changed back into your casual clothes, quickly, feeling tired from today’s competition. You yawned as you stretched your back, eyes widening as you heard several pops emit from your back. Man, you really needed to stretch more. You finished packing away your stuff. Your eyes scanned the area, double checking to make sure you didn’t leave anything. Nodding, you grabbed your bag and slung it over your shoulder. 

As you stepped out of the locker room, you noted that very few people remained in the room. There was nothing left to watch, after all. You quickly made your way to the exit, tomorrow was a school day after all. Standing under the awning of the building, you watched the night sky. You felt the hairs on your arm stand up. You were well acquainted with this feeling.

“It’s going to rain tomorrow.” You muttered to yourself as you squinted up at the sky. You yawned once more as you covered up your mouth with your hand. Tomorrow was another school day at Shujin. You felt yourself sigh. It was a...decent place, but it certainly wasn’t the best place to go to with all the gossips and such. Plus, you felt awfully lonely in that school. You felt distant, closed off. But, then again, school  _ was _ a place for learning, right? Better to study away and be lonely than drop your grades and be with a bunch of friends...right?

Damn, you were lonely.

Smacking your cheeks with your hand, you mentally told yourself to snap out of it. Just moping over school wouldn’t fix anything. Pulling out your phone, you quickly called up your driver. You stood in silence outside of the building as you watched the cars drive by in the bright lights of the city as you waited for her to pick up. Ever since the subway accidents, your parents became more cautious about using public transport. They decided having a driver for you would be best.

You blinked as you heard your driver pick up the phone, “I’m on my way, [Last Name]-san. Expect me to be there in a couple of minutes.” The voice spoke. You muttered a word of confirmation as you hung up. You tucked your phone back into your pcoket as you mentally thought over what assignments you had. You had to stay on top of those to please your parents, after all. You let your thoughts wander a bit more before you saw a familiar car drive up to where you were at. 

Smiling politely at your driver, you opened the back door and tossed your bags in. You quickly shut the door before opening the one to the passenger seat. This time, you hopped into the seat. You quickly strapped yourself in as your driver started to drive out. The ride was silent as you simply looked out at the cloudy night sky. Thoughts raced through your mind as you leaned on the door. A wave of exhaustion hit you as well. Today’s competition was tough, but hey, you were still victorious.

“We’re here, [Last Name]-san.” Your driver spoke. You blinked the drowsiness out of your eyes. It seemed like you’ve dozed off during the ride. Thanking you driver with a small smile, you got out of the car and grabbed your bags. You slung them over your shoulder once more before bowing to the driver who quickly left once her job was done. Turning around, you sighed as you headed inside your house.

Opening the door, you were greeted by the usual silence. Dropping your bags, you kicked off your shoes before you trudged upstairs. That little nap you took earlier only made you more sleepy than you were before. You yawned as you pulled your clothes out from your drawers and began to undress and change into your pajamas. You frowned for a moment as you glanced over to the bed, longing for it’s sweet embrace, but you knew that you had to finish your night routine.

And so you moved over to the bathroom. You brushed out your hair, brushed your teeth, and finished up the rest of your routine. Once you were finished, you were barely conscious. Like a zombie, you shuffled over to your bed before just flopping over onto it. And the moment you hit the mattress, you passed out.

\---

**BZZT BZZT BZZT**

With a small groan, you pried open your eyes as you lifted your head up from the pillow. With a sigh, you turned your head towards the source of the buzzing, your phone. With a lethargic energy, you moved your hand to hover over the phone before grabbing it. It was still vibrating in your hand. Blinking, you turned the screen to face you.   
  
“Huh?” You groaned as you sat up. It was a call from your driver. You swiped over the accept button and put the phone on speaker as you set it down beside you. You stretched your body out, hearing the familiar pops and cracks. “Hello Sato-san.” You spoke, your voice laced with tiredness. “I apologize, I slept in, did you call me to wake up?” 

“Hello [Last Name]-san.” Sato spoke from the other side of the line. Even through your tired state, you could pick up on the nervous energy in her voice. You raised an eyebrow as you glanced over to the screen of your phone. “No, no you’re fine...I actually woke you up a bit early…” She said. And lo and behold, you glanced over to the time, and it was at least forty minutes before your alarm. You stared at the phone once more, waiting for a continuation. “My car isn’t working, it seems that the engine died out...I need you to take the train to school, I apologize.”

“Don’t apologize, Sato-san.” You smiled gently as you stood up. You took the phone in one hand as you moved over to your bathroom to begin your morning. “It isn’t your fault.” You continued on, setting down the phone on the counter. You picked up your toothbrush and the toothpaste. “Thank you for calling me about it.” You nodded, despite the fact that the lady couldn’t see you. “Good day, Sato-san.” You moved your hand to end the call.

“W-wait!” The voice shouted out, making your finger hover over the hang up button. “I...I need the money from this job though.” Sato continued in a meek and apologetic tone. “Could you tell your parents I dropped you off today?” She requested, her voice shaking as she did so. “I need every penny I can get.” 

“Of course.”

“Thank you so much!” Sato seemed much more relaxed now. And you swore you could even hear her smile through her voice. “I am in debt to you! I promise I won’t slip up in the future!” And with that, the call ended. You felt your shoulders droop slightly as you squeezed the toothpaste onto your toothbrush before wetting it under the sink. Looks like you’ll be taking the train to school today. You didn’t mind though...but you knew the subways were always jam packed.

With a reluctant sigh, you continued on with your morning routine. 

\---

“It’s been such a long time since I’ve ridden the subway…” You muttered as you walked out from the station. On one hand, you held your umbrella tightly. The other hand held onto the bag slung on your shoulder securely. You were lucky you had good weather intuition, otherwise you’d be soaked by now. You closed your eyes for a moment as you took in a deep breath. You adored the nice feel of the rain...that is when you weren’t soaked. But even then...the rain was nice.

Opening your eyes, you watched as, from a nearby awning, Takamaki and another student you didn’t recognize stood underneath it. You blinked in surprise. Sure, you weren’t the most social person, but you would have recognized him at least a little bit. Squinting at him didn’t help. He didn’t look recognizable at all. You shrugged. Maybe he was new? Oh well.

You started walking, but then stopped in your tracks as you watched a white car pull up to the curb. You froze as you heard what seemed to be Kamoshida in the car. You heard the man offer a ride, and you squeezed the handle of the umbrella tightly. You didn’t want to walk past now...otherwise he might see you too. You swallowed harshly as you watched Takamaki walk over to the car. You watched as the stranger declined the teacher’s request. 

You watched with a relieved sigh as the car drove away. However, you felt someone barely bump into you, shoving you slightly. Your eyes widened as you stumbled a bit. You watched as the culprit turned around slightly with eyes wide as yours. You recognized him instantly. Blonde hair, brown eyes, and a clear lack of respect for the uniform...it was the infamous delinquent, Sakamoto. 

“Woah!” He said, stopping in his tracks as he looked at you in surprise. “Uh...sorry for the shove, [Last Name].” The blonde apologized, looking somewhat sheepish. You waved off the apology with a sympathetic look in your eyes. “I just saw that…” His eyes widened as he turned back to see the white car, long gone. “Dammit!” Sakamoto growled as he ran forward after the car, just stopping where the car picked up Takamaki. “Screw that pervy teacher!”

“Pervy teacher?” The confused stranger spoke up from underneath the awning. Your eyes moved over to him as you walked slightly closer to listen in...it had been a while since you’ve talked with your classmates, maybe you can start socializing more. You watched as the blonde turned around in confusion.

“What do you want?” Sakamoto growled, walking slightly closer to the stranger. You watched him carefully, he didn’t look happy at all. His form screamed cliche delinquent. Hunched over, thumbs in pockets...wow. “You plannin’ on rattin’ me out to Kamoshida?” You frowned as you heard their conversation, and cleared your throat, catching the attention of the two. 

“I doubt he is planning to do so, Sakamoto-san.” You spoke up as you looked over to Ryuji. “I may not be entirely accurate...but…” You looked over to the stranger once more, scanning the teen up and down. “He doesn’t look familiar...he might be new to the school.” You continued, swallowing once more. You hoped your deduction skills were right. At the stranger’s nod, a small smile found its way to your lips.

“Well all you need to know is that Kamoshida is all high and mighty.” Sakamoto spat out with a grimace.” He glared daggers at the stranger, just as if he were the teacher in question. Then, he glanced off into the distance with a larger frown. “Who does he think he is? The king of a castle?” 

“King of a castle?” The frizzy haired teenager echoed in confusion. 

“Yes.” You spoke up, frowning as you looked down to the puddles on the ground. “I agree with you, Sakamoto-san.” You continued on, squeezing the handle of your umbrella once again. “Kamoshida…” You began, not even bothering to use honorifics for the man, “He acts all high and mighty. Someone needs to put him in his place.” You continued, nodding your head at your own statement. You had a grudge or two over that teacher. All the things he’s done…

“Wow.” Sakamoto said, a shocked expression on his face. This man was as easy to read as a book. You watched as he seemed to process your words, his jaw slack for a moment. “Even the stone hearted queen thinks Kamoshida’s a load of bull too, huh?” You raised an eyebrow. While you were no stranger to the...odd nickname, his words seemed to imply something you didn’t quite understand. Why  _ wouldn’t _ you think he was a bad person? Did people really think you’d sympathize with someone like him?

“Anyways…” Sakamoto glanced over to the stranger once more with interest, quickly avoiding your curious gaze. “A second year, huh?” He inquired, though he made no room to let the stranger respond. “Looks like you’re in the same grade as [Last Name] and I.” He observed, and you glanced over to the stranger as well. Huh. Looks like he was actually right. He looked up to the sky for a moment. “This rain ain’t too bad. We better hurry up, or we’ll be late.”

As the words left the blonde’s mouth, you felt a sudden pain in your head. Your grip on the umbrella loosened slightly, dropping down so the rain could drop down on your head. But you weren’t concerned about that, you were more worried about the random headache. With a grimace, you rubbed your temple with your free hand. 

‘ _ What was that? _ ’ You wondered, thinking back to what could have possibly made your head ache like that. You had eaten breakfast earlier...and you weren’t up late last night. You shook your head. Maybe it was just something random. You blinked as you became aware of the rain now soaking your hair. You quickly shielded yourself once more from the rain. 

“Uuugh, my head hurts…” You heard Sakamoto speak up. Blinking in surprise, you looked over to the blonde who stood in front of you. His back was turned to you, so he couldn’t see your surprised expression, but you were definitely shocked. How strange, what were the chances of you two having a headache at the same time? Glancing over to the transfer student, you noted the subtle look of discomfort on his face as well. Maybe he had a pain as well? Weird. “Dammit...I wanna go home…”

And with that, Sakamoto began walking off. You began to quickly follow him. He seemed to know the quick way to school if he didn’t want to be late. Then again, he  _ was  _ a delinquent. Was it really safe to trust him? Oh well, you were going to take your chances. You didn’t know the way to school well enough by walking to not follow him. Here’s to hoping you won’t be mugged on the way to school. 

As he turned into an alleyway, you hesitated. Okay,  _ now _ you were having more doubts. Alleyways on the way to school? Talk about really shady. But even still...you felt an urge to trust your fellow second year. With a sigh, you followed him in. Well, if you were going to get mugged, it seemed that the new kid had his phone on him to call for help if you couldn’t reach yours in time.

The alleyway wasn’t that bad, it seemed. There wasn’t anything particularly shady about it, and it seemed like a legitimate shortcut. You let out a relieved sigh as you continued on through the alleyway. Your eyes followed the ground, finding interest in the puddles and how they reflected the sky and rippled by all the raindrops. It wasn’t until the blonde shouted out in surprise that you looked up and your jaw went slack.

A castle now stood where Shujin used to be. 

It stood over you three, looming over with an intimidating presence. It seemed to be at the center of the rain, a magical purple glow emitting from the clouds hovering above. You rubbed your eyes. And squinted at it, yet nothing changed. Were you dreaming? You pinched yourself and winced, but there was no dream to be woken up from, it seems. How...weird. The three of you simply stood there in the rain, in shock.

“We didn’t come the wrong way though…” Sakamoto stated, looking back from the alleyway back to the giant castle. You too looked back in confusion before looking at the surrounding area. Yeah...the area around the school looked the same as when you were dropped off by a car. But there was no way that this castle made sense. “Yeah, this should be right.” He confirmed. Your eyes looked over to the sign in front of the school. It even says Shujin too, how weird.

“Well, let’s investigate.” You spoke up, catching the attention of the other two. With as much confidence as you could muster, you walked over to the lowered drawbridge leading into the maw of the castle. You didn’t need to look back to see if they were following, you could hear their footsteps right behind you. 

As you entered the castle, the world seemed to blur as you swore you saw the regular hallway of the school for a moment. But when you blinked, you saw the interior of a rather lavish and extravagant castle. And interestingly enough, there seemed to be a painting on the wall. You squinted in confusion. Was that...Kamoshida?

“That’s weird...where’s the school?” You heard Sakamoto speak up from behind you. You turned around and closed your umbrella as you continued to look around. There seemed to be no signs of the school left, well, other than that one moment. How strange. You combed a hand through your hair as you bit the inside of your cheek. You weren’t quite sure what to make out of this. 

“Is this our school?” The normally quiet stranger inquired. You looked over to him, and he seemed to be just as, if not more confused than you two were. Poor boy, he just transferred and now it seemed that his new school was...gone. 

“It must be.” You said, remembering what the sign on the outside of the school said. You felt the two stares of the others as you flushed slightly in embarrassment. “I mean,” You trailed off, scratching the side of your cheek. “It did say “shujin” on the sign right outside of this place.” You turned back around to look at the interior of the place. “I can’t imagine what else this place would be...aside from being a castle that happens to be right where our school was.”

“Out of service?” You turned around at the sound of Sakamoto’s voice. You watched as the delinquent blonde looked down at his phone. Confused, you also pulled out your phone, only to discover that you also had no service in this place. “Where’d we end up?” He inquired before tucking away his phone once more. “The sign  _ was _ for the school, right?” 

Before you could speak up, you heard the clanking of metal? You furrowed your eyebrows before you turned around. You watched as a figure dressed in full blown armor marched over to you. A strange mask covered their features, and in their hands were a sword and a shield. They stopped right in front of you in some sort of battle stance. 

“Jeez!” Sakamoto hissed as he pressed a hand to his forehead. He seemed to relax a bit. “You freaked me out.” He continued. You glanced over to him, wordlessly. He wasn’t any  _ less _ freaked out by the strange stance the stranger was taking on? It may be just you and your fencing training but something didn’t look right with the way they were standing. That, and they were dressed very, very strangely. Who even was this guy? 

“Who’re you? A student?” The blonde asked, seemingly having read your mind. You watched as he walked around you and closer to the stranger. Your mind rang bells and gripped tighter to the umbrella you held. Why did something feel so wrong about this? “Man, your costume’s impressive...is that armor real?” He continued to press on, not at all concerned. The figure remained silent, and you frowned.

“I think it’s real, Sakamoto-san.” You said, frowning at the stranger. You paused for a moment before glancing around. “Something’s wrong here-” You were cut off by another armor clad figure approaching you guys. Your eyes widened as you stepped back from the two of them. “Something’s  _ definitely _ wrong here.” 

“Is he school staff?” The glasses wearing stranger inquired, looking over to the both of you. You looked at him unbelievably. Wasn’t it obvious that the two of you had no idea what was going on? Well, if it wasn’t obvious enough, it was now with Sakamoto exclaiming at him that he had no idea, and that you probably didn’t either. The figures only got closer, freaking out the blonde.

“We gotta run!” He said, looking over to the two of you. You nodded, and it seemed the stranger got the hint too. You all made a break for the door, but were cut off by two other guards. “Ngh, what’s with these guys?” As he said that, your eyes widened as you felt a heavy blow to your back. You grunted as you toppled to the floor, back aching. It hurt like a bitch. “[Last Name]!” The delinquent exclaimed. You saw the stranger offer a hand to help you up, but the strange figures surrounded you all before you could do anything.

“Take them away!”


	2. .02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the castle only gets stranger and stranger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note these are not beta read and I'm just praying to God that they're not horrible

The first thing you felt when you awoke was the aching pain in your head...which was quickly followed by the pain in your back. 

Gasping in pain, your eyes flew open. You sat up, your heart beating wildly in your chest as you looked around. You scrunched up your nose as you smelt the area. It smelt mildewy and dank. Turning your nose away, you observed the chains on the walls and the barrels randomly scattered in the room...or rather jail cell by the looks of the bars closing off the cell from the rest of the area. Your eyes widened as you noted the two figures sprawled on the floor of the area. 

“Hey!” You shouted softly, quickly standing up from the wooden bench you were on. You kneeled down to shake both of the two awake. “Sakamoto-san and uh…” You looked over to the stranger before pressing your lips together. You weren’t sure what his name is, you’d have to ask him...assuming he’d be fine! Feeling your blood run cold at the thought of either one being  _ dead _ , you quickly looked over their bodies. You released a breath you didn’t know you were holding in, you noted that they were still breathing. Good.

“Nngh.” You heard Sakamoto groan. Removing your hand from his shoulder, you backed up a bit to make room for him. “What the hell happened?” You heard the blonde mutter. You watched as he sat up and clutched his head. You pursed your lips as you watched the boy in pain. “All I remember is waking up and…” He looked over to you before his eyes widened. “Hey! Do you remember what the eff happened?”

“Um…” You thought back to the events that led up to you guys waking up here. You bit your lip as you recalled the events. “I believe we were ambushed by a bunch of guards.” You said before nervously fidgeting with your hands.  _ After I got knocked down too _ . “And then I woke up here with you and,” You paused again as you looked over to the stranger, “the transfer student...I don’t know his name.”

“Oh shit he’s out cold.” You heard Ryuji state. He leaned over and began to shake the new student a little bit. “Hey!” He shouted. “Hey! Wake up!” You watched as the stranger’s eyes fluttered open, much to your relief. And, much like you and Sakamoto, he also grabbed his head with a slight wince. 

“Where are we?” The stranger softly inquired, his eyes scanning the area much like you did earlier when you first woke up. He paused for a moment before looking over to the two of guys. A glimmer of concern entered his eyes as he spoke up once more, “Are you guys fine?” His voice was a bit raspy, probably from not talking a lot, you observed. You nodded to his question and smiled simply at him to ease his worries.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Ryuji responded, rolling his shoulders back. A few satisfying pops emitted from the motion, a familiar and pleasing sound to your ears. “More or less, at least.” He added on before turning around to view the jail cell for himself. He scratched the back of his neck in irritation. “Looks like this ain’t no dream…” The blonde muttered. His foot kicked the floor in annoyance as he growled, “Ugh, what’s goin’ on!?”

“Sakamoto-san!” You called out as you watched Ryuji sprint over to the bars of the jail cell. Your hand outstretched towards him in shock as he ran over. The blonde delinquent ignored your call to him. He called out to the area, but it seems his call was useless, much like yours. At the movie set comment from him, you shook your head. “I don’t believe this is a movie set.” You brought up. You walked over to the chains as you touched them. They were cold, hard metal. “I doubt actors would actually hurt us,” You continued, rubbing your sore back. “And everything is all too  _ real _ to be fake.”

A scream echoed through the hallways, catching all of your attention. Your eyes widened in fear as you stepped back in shock for a moment. Your jaw dropped, your pulse quickened. You watched as the two others ran up to the bars, and you hesitated to join them. You didn’t want to see something horrific. And yet, despite these fears, you joined them at the jail cell bars. Much to your relief, you didn’t see anything graphic. The bad news was that you had  _ no idea _ where that scream came from. 

“Whoa…” Ryuji began, his eyes even wider than yours. “Woah, woah, woah, woah…” His gaze turned to the both of you, a look full of fear on his face. “You’re shittin’ me, right?” He asked you two, voice full of disbelief. “This is real bad!” He continued, a look of worry on his face. “Isn’t there a way out of here!? C’mon, we gotta do something!” 

“Let’s investigate.” You decided, and headed straight towards the barrels. To your chargin, once you peeked inside, there seemed to be nothing but dust inside. You sighed pitifully as you lowered the lid back down. “Nothing in the barrels.” You reported, looking back to see the progress of the others. It seemed that the stranger was checking the bed, meanwhile, Ryuji was checking out the other set of barrels.

“Hey.” The blonde spoke up, attracting your eyes to him. A serious look was on his face as he pointed towards the barrel he was beside. “Should we hide in here and trick the guards?” He suggested. You stared at him in disbelief and shook your head. This wasn’t some sort of movie...your lives might be in danger! At your denial, his expression fell. “Yeah, you’re right...it prolly won’t work like in the movies.” He let out a sigh. 

You looked over at the frizzy haired stranger who seemed to not have any luck either. A frown tugged at your lips. The situation at hand seemed so hopeless. You looked away as you stared at the corner of the cell, wondering how you got to this moment. If you hadn’t stopped...if you had been dropped off by Sato, would you still have been here? Would you still have been assaulted by a stranger and then drug down to this musky old cell?

“Huh? You hear that?” You heard Ryuji’s voice speak up, snapping you out of your overthinking trance. You all approached the bars of the cell, looking out for the source of the cell. It wasn’t until a few moments later when you realized what the sound was. It was the same sound as those strange armored people you saw earlier.

“Be glad your punishment has been decided upon.” What seemed to be the guard captain announced as he marched up to the bars. You instinctively stepped back. His voice rasped with an otherworldly quality to it. “Your charge is “unlawful entry”. Thus, you will be sentenced to death.” The guard paused before, with his sword, he pointed it over to you. “You, however, will be sent to the  _ king _ .” Your eyebrows furrowed as thoughts raced through your mind. Who was the king? 

“Say what!?” Ryuji exclaimed, eyes wide as his jaw dropped in shock. 

“No one’s allowed to do as they please in  _ my _ castle.” A familiar sounding voice rang out. A gasp left your lips as you watched a figure stride up to the bars, smoothly brushing past the guards. You weren’t sure if you were more in shock that it was Kamoshida, or his...outfit. You grimaced as you looked at it. You hoped he had something on underneath that gaudy looking cloak. You averted your eyes to Ryuji.

“Huh?” Sakamoto gasped. He leaned forward to get a better view, grabbing the bars for an added stability. “Wait…” He trailed off, squinting at the figure. You could practically see the gears turning in his head as he looked carefully at the new person. “Is that you, Kamoshida?” He inquired. His voice seemed to be dripping with disbelief.

“Kamoshida?” The transfer echoed. You both looked back at him, who in turn looked at you guys. A sense of familiarity was in his eyes, but his face still was tinged with the slightest bit of confusion. He opened his mouth to speak more, but Kamoshida being who he was, cut him off.

“I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it’d be you, Sakamoto.” Kamoshida began before he scoffed. A disgusting grin pulled at his punchable face. “Are you trying to disobey me _ again _ ?” His voice was filled with a teasing tone, but it sent goosebumps down your arms. How terrible. “It looks like you haven’t learned your lesson at all…”

“And you brought a friend this time…” Kamoshida observed, eyeing the new transferee with vague interest. His eyes quickly turned back to Ryuji with a sadistic grin. “Because  _ you _ can’t do _ anything _ for yourself.” His tone dripped with humor, sick sadistic delight. Oh, how you loathe this man. You felt your hands ball up into fists in your rage.

“This ain’t funny, you asshole!”

“[Last Name]?” This time, the faux...king turned his predatory gaze towards you, ignoring Ryuji’s words. You shivered under the sight of his yellow eyes, even worse is that his eyes dropped to be half lidded and full of lust. You wanted to puke. How disgusting. Yet still, you held your ground. “Why are you all wrapped up with these pigs?” You grit your teeth as his eyes took his time scanning you up and down, stopping on the special parts of your body. “And why are you so  _ clothed _ ?”

“Get your  _ disgusting _ pig eyes off of me, you perverted jackass.” You growled. In a fit of rage, you ran up to the bars and spat through them. A self satisfied smirk carved into your lips as you watched it splatter all over his grotesque features. He removed an arm to wipe off your spittle. You didn’t notice the awestruck faces of the other two boys, but what you  _ did _ notice was the rage filled look on his face. 

“Is that how you speak to a king? And your lover?” Kamoshida spat as he glared at you. Despite this, your glower burned stronger as you gripped the bars with a death grip. No way in hell was he your lover! This man was delusional! “It seems like you don’t understand the position you’re in at all.” He continued, his voice only growing more and more condescending. “Not  _ only _ did you sneak into my castle, you commited the crime of insulting me-the king.”

“The punishment for that is death.” A smirk tugged at his lips as he put a hand under his chin. He looked so smug. You glared as you gripped the bars tighter. “Except for  _ you _ , [Last Name].” Kamoshida said, looking over to you. You scrunched up your face as he licked his lips as he seemed to be mentally undressing you. “You get to be  _ punished _ in a different way.”

“Go to hell.”

“It’s time for an execution!” Kamoshida commanded, his arm from underneath his cloak flourishing out in a dramatic motion. His eyes glared slightly at you before returning to Ryuji. “Take him out!”

“S-stop it.” Ryuji spoke, backing up from the bars. You watched as the guards opened the doors before immediately storming in. You blinked in surprise as you found yourself bumping into the stranger. Despite your unfamiliarity, he seemed to wrap a protective arm around you. You watched helplessly as Ryuji was forced to the back of the cell. “Goddammit!” The blonde cried out, his voice quivering with a pain that stabbed you in your heart. You weren’t close with him...but you knew the story. The real story.

“Hragh!” Ryuji cried out, tackling the guard right in front of him. Your eyes widened in shock as he made eye contact with you. “I ain’t down for this shit!” He said, looking between you and the transferee. “C’mon, we’re outta here!” He declared. He was quickly shut down as a tough punch to his gut was delivered by the other guard near him.    
  
“Sakamoto!” You cried, extending an arm towards him. Both you and the transferee tried to fight the guards surrounding him, but it seemed that they were like statues. You watched, horrified, as the blonde crumpled to the ground in pain. At his pleas of leaving him, you grit your teeth. “I’m not abandoning you, Sakamoto!” You cried out, trying to tackle the guard over much like he did. “We’re all in this together!” In your futile attempts to knock over the guard, you missed the shocked expression on Ryuji’s face as he looked at you.

“Oh?” Kamoshida spoke up, looking at you all in interest. “Why are you so invested in such a lost cause?” The man sneered, glaring at you in particular. “Don’t you know the tragedy that is Sakamoto, [Last Name]?” The gaudy dressed man clicked his tongue as he shook his head in disappointment. “Then again, you were always so sweet and innocent, [Name].” You shivered as the man used your first name for the first time. “That is, until I got my hands on you.”

“Keep my name out of your filthy mouth!” You growled, glaring directly at the so-called king. “I don’t want anything to do with you! My choices to stick up for Sakamoto is my own, even his past.” You narrowed your eyes as you balled up your hands into fists. “You’re sick. I know what really happened to him.”

“I’ll show you.” Kamoshida narrowed his eyes as he looked back to Ryuji. His eyes were filled with such a vehement rage and jealousy. “I’ll focus on his execution and make it as  _ painful _ as it can be.” You cried out as you watched the two guards by Sakamoto violently drag him up from the ground. They forced him to stand as Kamoshida circled around in front of him with a sick, sick grin. “You, make sure  _ that one  _ doesn’t run away.” He said, pointing to the new transferee. He then pointed at you. “And make sure she watches.”

“Lowly scum!” A demented grin warped the black haired teacher’s face. You winced as the man swung two heavy punches at Ryuji’s face. “Useless pest!” A fearful gasp left your lips as the blonde was knocked to the ground from the beating. He spat on Ryuji, much like you did to him earlier. “Hmph.” Kamoshida scoffed as he looked down at the blonde with a pitiless look. “Where’d all your energy from earlier go?” He inquired mockingly. 

“A peasant like you isn’t worth beating.” You shut your eyes as you watched a guard pick up Ryuji from the back of his collar. You weren’t spared the visual as you could imagine the throw from the dull thud you heard. “I’ll have you killed right now.” Kamoshida said, stepping closer to the blonde delinquent’s helpless body. 

“Stop it!” The transferee next to you suddenly cried out. Eyes widening in shock, both you and Kamoshida turned your heads to look back at the teen who had remained mostly silent until now. Fear entered your veins as you watched the corrupt teacher turn and stride over to where you and the frizzy haired boy was standing.

“What?” Kamoshida inquired, eyes narrowing at the glasses wearing boy. He seemed offended that this stranger would oppose him. “Don’t you dare tell me you don’t know who I am.” The man stalked closer before lowering his face to stare at the glasses wearing teen closer. “That look in your eyes irritates me!” And in a flash, the black haired teacher kicked the teen in the gut, making you gasp in shock. You dropped to your knees as you checked over the health of the transferee. 

“Hold him there…” Kamoshida demanded as he turned away from the stranger to look over to Ryuji. “After the peasant, it’s his turn to die.” You watched as the stranger tried to run over to Ryuji, but ultimately got pinned back to the wall. From the blow, you were also knocked back into another guard who held a sword to your throat. You fought against the knight, though you had to hold back so your throat wasn’t slit.

“No…” You heard Ryuji whine. You closed your eyes in fear as you let out a small sob. You couldn’t watch. “I don’t wanna die.” You guys were going to die here? Weren’t you? Or worse...you were going to be turned into Kamoshida’s slave. How could this day turn so badly? Tears pooled up in your eyes as you heard the blonde struggle more. Your thrashes grew weaker as you let out a small hiccup. 

“Execute him!”

“That’s enough!” The shout from the stranger caused everyone to look back at him. Suddenly, the grip on you weakened, and you broke free, running over to Ryuji who was released from the death grip. He tumbled to the ground in pain. You carefully cradled the teen in your arms as you looked over his bruised body. You softly cooed his name to get his attention, though his focus was much more on the frizzy haired transferee. 

Your heart skipped a beat as you heard the sickening thud of a shield. You looked up to see the glasses had been smacked off of the stranger, a bruise beginning to form. You watched as the guards pinned him back with their spears for the other guard. You felt a hand squeeze yours. You looked down in shock to see Ryuji squeezing yours, trying to give you a small smile to calm you down and make you look away from the scene. You sent him a weak smile as you squeezed back. 

Ryuji wasn’t all that bad, huh?   
  
You weren’t ready for the strong blast of wind that blast through the area. Holding an arm up to shield yourself from the wind, you squeezed your eyes shut. When the wind subsided, you looked up to see the same teen standing there, a strange mask on his face now. He grabbed at the mask frantically before you heard the sound of skin tearing. You winced as you watched blood spurted out from where the mask was. His screams of pain echoed through the cell as the blood dripped down from his face.

When the mask was fully off, the man stood there eerily still as his head hung down. When his head lifted, you gasped as his eyes had changed to a bright gold and an eerie grin spread across his face. The blood evaporated in a flash as blue flames cloaked the teen, a devilish laugh echoing around. The scene was so shocking that even Kamoshida stumbled back in surprise. The flames rose up, chains suddenly rising out as well. 

The transferee emerged from the flames in a much different outfit, something more thief-like, a strange red humanoid standing behind him, grand red wings appeared, blowing away the guards to the walls from the sheer power. You squeaked as a guard nearly crashed into you. A whimper escaped Kamoshida, who was also against the wall now, as he seemed to crawl away from the corner of your eye. 

“What…?” You blinked, not sure if the teen standing before you was even real. He seemed to inspect the clothes he now wore before returning his attention to the large demon-like figure standing behind him. He said something that escaped your ears, but the strange being seemed pleased. 

“Who the hell are you?” Kamoshida questioned. He seemed so weak, so small without his guards around now. So pathetic standing in front of the wild card who stood near you guys. “Guards!” The man called out, pointing at the transferee. The guards suddenly stood to attention, making your heart leap to your mouth. “Start by killing that one!” After a flash of darkness, the guards transformed into two pumpkin creatures carrying lanterns. “You’ll learn the true strength of my men!” 

In amazement, you watched as with an amazed look as the transferee quickly took care of the two monsters. What was this power? It was astonishing. As your jaw dropped you wondered, did he always have this power? He seemed so skilled! In a few swift minutes the stranger took out the threats and stood there, calm and cool. It was only a few moments after when he seemed puzzled. He looked over himself, inspecting the new outfit he bore.

“What…” Sakamoto began, just as. if not more surprised than you were. You had never seen your fellow student be so,,,perplexed at the situation at hand. “What was that just now?” Much to your chargin, you watched as the faux king strode over, fury written all over his pathetic face.

“You little…” He growled, his yellow eyes boring into the transferee’s form. Without his guards he seemed so much more weak. To your surprise, Ryuji leapt to his feet and charged straight at Kamoshida. “Aagh!” The teacher cried out, but you were more focused on the keys that had fallen on the ground. You ran by and snatched the keys.

“Let’s go!” You shouted out, gripping tightly to the ring. As you fiddled with the keys, you watched as the blonde delinquent held the door shut for you, glaring at the pervy teacher through the bars. “Got it!” You called out, stepping back as you hid the keys behind your back. A small satisfied grin was planted on your face as you watched the man scramble up, clearly disorientated by the blow from Sakamoto. 

“Hey!” Ryuji turned around to shout at the randomly transformed student. You watched as he blinked in confusion. “What was that just now!?” He inquired, clearly confused by strange new powers the other student presented. “And...your clothes…” Your furrowed your eyebrows. Sure the change of clothes was odd, but was it really that important to question now? In a blinding flash, the thief esque clothes disappeared, leaving the transferee in his school clothes. 

“Oh, so was it temporary?” You inquired, peering as the student. It seemed no trace of his previous form was left. Strange. You jumped as Kamoshida screeched out, gripping the bars tightly. He only glared at you all with a look of pure hatred. “We’re not sticking around to hear you out.” You looked to the others. “Lead the way.” You removed the keys from behind your back before looking down at them. You wanted to keep them for safe keeping but...you weren’t sure if that was wise.

Your eyes glanced over to see the river just close by. With a small grunt, you threw the keys into the river, hoping this would delay the man’s escape. 

“Goddamn thieves…”

\---

Running through the dungeons was a confusing mess. You had to hop broken bridges, jump on rusted old cages, and dodge various hazards. Worst of all, you even spotted other students trapped in those cages as well. Now you were regretting throwing away the keys...even if you had no safe way to get to them, it hurt your heart to see them in such pain and agony. 

Eventually, you ended up at a dead end, allowing for you to catch your breath for a second. You had not stopped running since you had fled the prison. You all feared that if you were to be too slow, you would be caught again. And if you were caught again...You shivered in fear as you looked away. You didn’t want to think about that.

“Hey, you there.” A voice called out, grabbing your attention. Your eyes searched the area wildly for where the voice could be coming from. “Blondie! Frizzy hair! Girlie!” The voice called out, and now you looked over to see where the source of the voice came from. Strangely enough, there was some sort of...cat boy? You walked over and squatted down to be more level with the strange creature. He looked distressed.

“What is that thing!?” Ryuji exclaimed in shock. You turned back to look back at him with a small glare before smiling gently at the other person. 

“You’re not soldiers of this castle, right!?” The strange creature inquired, looking still a bit frightened. You shook your head no to show you were friendly. “Get me out of here!” Before you could even ask how, you say him point his paw over to a hanging set of keys nearby. “Look, the key’s right there!” You nodded and stood up to go fetch the keys. How convenient they were nearby. But before you could, Sakamoto held his arm in front of you, blocking you from moving. 

“We’re trying to get the hell out of here!” Ryuji shouted at the little cat boy. “I mean,” He clicked his tongue as he observed the small creature, “you look like an enemy too!” You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion as you stared, bewildered at the blonde. You had no idea what his logic was. 

“Sakamoto-san.” You spoke up, getting the attention of the blonde. “I doubt he means harm.” You looked back at the small black creature with a gentle smile. “Why would he be locked up if he were on the enemy team?” You looked right back at the blonde delinquent. “Plus I think it’s not fair if we just  _ leave  _ him.” 

“I agree.” The transferee spoke up. You jumped, you forgot he was there. You quickly pivoted so you could face him properly. You watched as he pushed up his glasses to fix them. “I think we should free the cat-”

“I am NOT a cat!” The supposedly not cat hissed at your fellow student. His eyes glared daggers into the other’s form, a large grumpy frown on his face. “Say that again and you’ll regret it!” The mysterious creature threatened. Yet despite these threats, you couldn’t help to see him as an adorable cute cat. Suddenly, you heard footsteps coming from the distance. Your eyes widened as you looked over in panic.

“They’re catchin’ up already!” Ryuji pointed out. He plucked his phone from his pocket. You observed as he looked down in panic before it transformed into disappointment once his phone was turned on. “Shit, there’s still no service. Ain’t there anyway to contact someone outside!?” He pocketed the phone, seeing as it was useless now. “How the hell do we get out?” This seemed to grab the cat’s attention.

“Hey, you three!” You looked back over to the mysterious creature. “You want to know where the exit is?” You nodded slowly, and the cat’s grin grew a bit wider. “Let me out and I’ll take you there. You don’t want to get caught and executed, right?” With no hesitation, you made your way over to the keys. You were won over with his logic. Though Ryuji seemed still skeptical, you unlocked the jail cell and stepped back to pull it open for him. 

“Ahhh…” You watched as the strange creature stretched his body out with a satisfied grin. “Freedom tastes so great.” 

“Now where’s the exit, monster cat!?” Ryuji spat out, hunching over to glare at the smaller creature. He looked like the typical delinquent right now. Not to your surprise, Sakamoto’s blunt and hostility didn’t end up with a good reaction. The mysterious creature seemed more than peeved at him.

“Don’t call me a cat! I’m Morgana!” Morgana revealed his name with a prideful attitude. And yet, despite that, Ryuji didn’t seem to care. He simply glared at Morgana once more before threatening him. “S-sheesh! Alright!” The not quite cat said, a bit scared as he leaned away from the delinquent, closer towards you. “Follow me, and stay quiet!”

Little did you know, Morgana would not only lead you to the exit of this castle, he would also lead to you to the beginnings of a new adventure. 

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on here for a while, and I hope it can be a consistent fic too.  
> also this is on quotev too! so yeah! btw, Akechi is still a hard maybe if he'll be a love interest, only if you guys want him and his pancakes.


End file.
